Freezing
by Greyspell
Summary: He freezes. Surrounded by his enemies. Black, long cloaks. Red clouds. Among them, in black and white, his best friend. His brother. His worst enemy. His traitor. WARNING contains rape. Who will help Naruto after he falls into self-loathing
1. Chapter 1

Freezing

Freezing

He freezes. Surrounded by his enemies. Black, long cloaks. Red clouds. Among them, in black and white, his best friend. His brother. His worst enemy. His traitor. His eyes widen when he's kicked. He falls to his knees. His head is slipped though a hole in a sword. The demon of the mist's sword. His eyes tear up.

"Why are you doing this?" He yells to his brother.

"Revenge," is the bland answer.

He is cuffed, chained and collared. Dragged to a small series of houses and dumped in a cold stone room with a seemingly mute giant. The giant smiles.

After a time, he doesn't know how much, he is taken to a cave. Bare and cold. A large statue, with large hands, at one end.

He is dumped on a stone floor again. The raven's team takes to the walls…to watch…as the cloaks stand on the fingers of the statue. Their chakra flow awakens the statue and he feels like his stomach is being ripped out. His second soul is being stolen. But instead, it wraps around him and enters him again through his pores. The statue slept again.

The two groups surround him as one. The masked one grabs his collar and lifts him up.

"What happened?" is growled out of the bright mask.

He smirked. "Mergence. He and I are now Me."

The shark-faced man barks out a laugh. "Well, he's useless now. And after all the trouble he's put us through let's just kill him…slowly."

"No," the traitor interrupts. "I'll…deal with him…a different way."

He smirks.

Everyone except the raven and him leave identical grim smiles on their faces. The two teens face each other. He is pinned, face down into the dirt. His pants are ripped off. He gasps in surprise.

"No! Stop! Don't Do This! PLEASE!" He yells at his once brother.

"Shut up! I know you don't mean that. You…you've wanted this since the day we became Genin. Why else would you have gotten angry when I 'died' otherwise? Why would you have followed me this long if this wasn't what you wanted?"

The raven grabs his head and forces his mouth open. It is dragged to the raven's limp member.

"Suck," the raven commands. "Anything else and I'll make you watch as I destroy all your _dear precious's._"

He sucks. He licks. He hums. He is dragged off and thrown face down again. He feels his hips dragged up. The raven's now hard cock slams into his tight ass. He screams. More as he is pounded into relentlessly. Again, he loses time, not really caring. Screaming, just screaming, until a final grunt from the raven and he is released. He drops.

The raven pulls both their pants back up and goes to leave.

"Not bad, whore, but shouldn't you say 'thank you'? Next time you will."

He is alone. He struggles to sit against the wall. He realises the dirt is clinging to his face by his tears. He lowers his head in shame.

He sleeps. He dreams. His dreams are terrors. All he sees is the raven's smirk. He wakes. He throws up. He struggles to stand. He trudges out of the cave. He wants to go back home. He wants a bath. But if he goes home, they will know. They will know what he did. Where now?

A stick crunches behind him and he spins. A small redhead stands there. A large group behind him. Pink hair, grey hair, blonde hair, black hair, brown hair, blue hair and hoods. He falls to his knees again. They are around him. Talking in worried voices. Exclaiming their joy that he's alive. He shakes his head. He wishes he were dead.

The redhead kneels in front of him.

"What did he do to you?"

He shakes his head. He can't tell them. They will find him disgusting. The triangle-cheeked boy sniffs the air and growls.

"He…he…did _that_ to you? That bas…"

He shakes his head again. He doesn't want them to know. They will find him disgusting. They will find him weak. The redhead glares.

He is dragged up by the redhead and held to his chest as the pink-haired girl runs healing hands over him.

The one-eyed man draws him onto his back. He is too weak to fight, but he shudders as the taller man handles him. He cannot sleep as they race through the trees to home.

He meets with the blonde leader, who has already been informed of what happened. He does not speak. He will not degrade the woman by looking at her. He shakes in fear at another tall raven that stands near him. He looks so much like the traitor. He shifts further away from the dark one.

He can't be here. The dog-people growl when they are near him, still able to smell the traitor on him. The pink girl cries, so does the white-eyed girl. The ponytail girl is still in shock. The weapons mistress breaks things on mention of what happened. The boys sit and trade pain and torture techniques that they say they will give to the traitor. The adults offer words of comfort and guidance.

The three from Wind country stay with him. The puppet master sits, silently sharpening his puppet's blades. The tall girl fetches nourishment – juice, fruit, milk and water. He knows she sits with the boys to vent sometimes. He lays his head in the redhead's lap. The redhead runs his fingers through his hair, rubbing behind his ears. It calms him.

He wanted, once, to lead this village. He does not think he could do it now. Not now he knows how weak he really is.

The wind trio have to leave tomorrow. The redhead needs to go back to run his people and land. He does not want them to leave. To leave him with his old friends. He says this his leader. The woman is worried. She can't ask them to stay. But for him, she does.

The next day, the trio are at the village gate, bidding a temporary farewell to the villagers and their leader. They leave. He is with them. Walking alongside his new family. The cloaked ones and the traitor won't come after him again. He is useless to them. He won't be useless to his family. He can't be. They wanted him. Even knowing what happened. Only they know the whole story. Every detail. Only they were given permission to sit by him when he screams in his sleep. They arrive at a desert. The redhead sends him a small smile – hidden from his siblings. The girl whacks him on the back as she grins at him. The puppet master claps him on the shoulder and says,

"Welcome home Naruto."

He melts into the warmth of the hot sand country.

A.N. Well, what do you think? Is it good, bad or ugly. Please R+R – I would really love some reviews.


	2. Hey everyone!

Hey guys

Hey guys. I'm sorry to everyone but Freezing is only a oneshot. I may, however – since it seems to be my most popular story so far – write more if I get 10 reviews/alerts, though I would prefer reviews!! Thank you to the four people – AnsemMesna, ShikakuKyuubi, Hephaistos and ca186229 – who have reviewed/alerted (and 1 Favorite) since it went up yesterday – I feel so loved!!


	3. Chapter 2

**Back thanks to popular demand (I got the required number of alerts and reviews). Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I feel so loved!**

Naruto stood in the sun that bathed the floor from his window

Naruto stood in the sun that bathed the floor from his window. He loved mornings in Sand. He'd been here nearly a year. Since…that time. He didn't want to think about that. About the traitor. About his once beloved brother.

A knock on the door called him out of his thoughts.

"Are you up yet? We leave in 2 hours remember." A familiar voice called through the heavy wood.

It was female, but he would have known who it was even if she hadn't spoken. Of the three who ever visited his bedchambers, only she knocked and waited for an invite. The other two just barged straight in.

"I'm up Tema-chan. And you can come in too." The tall blonde woman entered.

"Are you alright? I mean, going there now…" She asked.

"I'm fine. A bit nervous, but fine."

"Mother used to say that 'fine' stood for 'fucked up, insecure, neurotic and emotional'…sure your fine?"

The blonde roared with laughter. "Oh yeah, that's for sure! Nah, I'm good. I'll be down to eat in a moment. Just have to finish packing."

She smiled sadly to him. "You don't have to…"

"Yeah, I do have to come. They will worry if I don't, and I don't like you guys being away from me still. I'll just let them know that I don't want any mention of it. They'll understand."

He smiled to his foster big sister. "Alright, but if you change your mind, it's ok. I'll see you downstairs."

Exactly 13 minutes later the blonde boy – man – was in the dining room with the trio who saved him being served French toast, muffins, poached eggs and bacon and lots of other breakfast things. The blonde only ate 2 eggs, 5 pieces of bacon, two pieces of toast and a muffin.

Normally the sand sibs would be calling for more from the kitchen because Naruto ate everything before they got anything. But today…today Naruto wasn't hungry. He felt ill. The only reason he ate anything was because he knew he would be forced to stay behind if he didn't. Like last time.

Last time they had left him for 2 weeks and he hadn't been able to sleep or keep any food down the whole time they were gone. They had had him admitted to hospital when they got back because he had gotten so sick. And they had only gone to Water country then. This time they were going to Konoha. Back to his old home. Back to that place of sympathetic glances, consoling voices and bad memories.

He really didn't want to go back there. But he wanted to be left alone even less.

After breakfast and several more attempts at making him stay behind – even Gaara, his most beloved sand sibling had tried – the four left for the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Three days later the group arrived, met by Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Hey Naruto!! How you doing man?" The dog lover exclaimed.

"How's living in Sand? Hot? Many good looking girls?"

"Hey Kiba, Hey Shikamaru. Sand is good. Pretty warm, but I've already gotten used to it. Haven't really been looking out for girls. How've you two been?"

They traded small talk for a bit before Shikamaru reminded them they were supposed to be meeting the Hokage.

When Naruto followed his family into the small office and froze when he saw almost all his old friends up there, Kakashi walked in just after them.

"Sorry I'm late, I got eaten by a dinosaur and had to fight my way out with a pencil."

"Kakashi-sensei! Always the same." The blonde gave a smile at his ex-teacher.

Just then the door flew open and the one missing member of the group attached themselves to Naruto in a flurry of pink and red.

"Naruto!! You came! We didn't think you would. I'm so glad! How've you been? I've missed you! You've missed so much. You'll never guess! Lee asked me out the other month and I said yes! Now we're dating. And so are Kiba and Hinata. Oh, I've missed you so much! How long are you staying? Just as long as the Kazekage? Or shorter? Or longer?"

Naruto laughed. He couldn't believe it. He was laughing in Konoha. And he'd barely been here half an hour.

"Sakura, take a breath. Geez, I would've guessed you were dating Bushy Brows even if you didn't say. Your even more hyperer (Yes, I know it isn't a word, it's Naruto) then I was!"

Sakura gave a sad smile at 'was'. The old Naruto that they used to know. Before he ever touched him.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably at her smile. "Um, there is one thing I'd like to say to everyone. You all know why I left, the reason I came back was because I still can't stand to be without these guys," He gestured to the three sand siblings, "near me. Last time I chose to stay behind and I got really sick, so this time I followed. However, just because I'm back doesn't mean I'm the same as I used to be. Please, I don't want anyone to mention the reason I left, at least not near me. I still can't stand it."

Everyone looked down as Temari put a hand on the blonde lad's shoulder.

"Naruto, it isn't a good thing, being like that. It's good to talk about it. Something similar happened to one of my team mates when I was a Genin and she refused to talk about it until she'd been in an insane asylum for a year. She killed herself the next day. I'm sure you know that none of us want anything like that to happen to you. And her perpetrator wasn't even someone she knew, you…"

"Enough Kakashi! I. Do. Not. Want. To. Talk. About. It! I am not going crazy. I am not going to kill myself. I just do not want to talk about it here!"

Sakura looked up. "You mean you don't want to talk about Sasuke raping you _with us_."

Naruto looked away. Then looked up stubbornly. "Well, yeah. Because you all carry on about 'making him pay' and shit and it makes you sound just like him with all _his_ talk of _revenge_."

He turned around and stormed out of the office. Temari and Kankuro followed. Gaara looked to the Hokage. "If you don't mind Tsunade, I will be back for our meeting shortly." He bowed and followed the others.

"You see," He heard his older sister saying, "this was exactly the reason why I thought you should have stayed in Sand. Those loud-mouthed busy-bodies!"

"Perhaps," the redhead added, "but I would prefer not going home to find him half-dead again."

The blonde smiled to Gaara and he gave a quick, little smile back. "Thanks Gaa. Glad one of you wants to keep me alive."

The blonde boy stood up. "I'm gonna go for a walk for a bit. I'll see you guys later."

Gaara watched him go. He really had come pretty far for only a year. Considering what had happened. It was only 5 months ago he had been able to smile again. The redhead always bit his tongue around Naruto but he had his own plans of what would happen to the Uchiha if he ever saw him again.

Let's just say that what happened to Lee would look like a bear hug in comparison.

He had even made Temari and Kankuro lie to him last time they left him. The three had really been following a lead on the last Uchiha. Just as well his blonde hadn't been so insistent in following them at the time. He wouldn't be able to go again until he knew Naruto would be alright when left.

Gaara was secretly, however, quite pleased that it was only him that Naruto could trust in the beginning, and that he still couldn't trust any but him and his siblings. He and Naruto were the last Jinchuuriki, it was only fitting that they only trust each other.

He wished he could tell Naruto how much he wanted to be there for him always. That Temari and Kankuro could tell him that he was there 'extra' younger brother, but they couldn't. Siblings were _not_ what Naruto wanted at the moment, since the last brother he had had hurt so badly.

Gaara didn't really know what rape was, he knew about sex and he knew rape was when someone had sex with you even if you didn't want it, but he didn't understand what was so bad about it. Then he had accidentally walked in on his older brother one time. He meant to walk straight out and apologise later, but their words, the things they were saying, had kept him there. Unable to move. They didn't realise he was there.

Then he had understood. Naruto had never had that. From anyone. The one person he had once wanted it from had instead abused him, degraded him, violated him and took his first time without any kind words to soften the blow. The Uchiha had been rough, making Naruto bleed, where Kankuro had been gentle; making sure his partner was comfortable before doing anything. Kankuro had obeyed as many of his lover's demands as possible where the Uchiha had ignored every single one of the blonde's.

In short, rape was the same treatment both Jinchuuriki had suffered throughout their lives but worse because Naruto hadn't been able to fight back. He hadn't been able to set a goal to prove he was better. And the Uchiha would never respect him. When Gaara had figured that out, he felt he understood what Naruto had gone through, though without the physical abuse. He threw up. He went to Naruto. Both had cried themselves to sleep that night on the blonde's bed.

Naruto didn't leave his side for a week after that. They even slept in the same bed for that time. Now Naruto's room was right next to Gaara's. Just in case.

Gaara returned to the Hokage's office for their meeting for the upcoming Jounin exams. Naruto was still technically a Genin but would be allowed to participate if he wished if he proved himself in front of a panel which would be selected by the Konoha council, the Hokage and the Kazekage. So far it consisted of Hyuuga Hiashi, Nara Shika (Shikamaru's dad, what's his name again?), Akimichi Cho (Chouji's dad?), Inuzuka Hana, Yamanaka Ino (Ino's dad?), Aburame Kaiou (made her up – Shino's sister), Umino Iruka and Hatake Kakashi.

They had wanted people who would be tough but fair. And they had gotten them all. The council would be adding Danzo to the list. Bastards.

Gaara really wanted Naruto to get this. To prove that he was not weak. Naruto had been training really hard this past year and had improved beyond even Gaara's belief. Especially training with Temari, who was Wind element as well. He knew Naruto could become a Jounin standing on his head if he wished.

The truth of the matter wasn't that Gaara was like his siblings, he didn't think of Naruto as his brother. He thought of him more seriously than that. Especially after that experience with Kankuro and his partner, he had barely been able to get Naruto out of his head. The redhead was quite worried about his sanity. But he wouldn't act on it anyway. He didn't think Naruto would want it, or could honestly deal with it.

So he played the brother and friend. The fellow Jinchuuriki. Never the lover or partner, as he wished. He really would kill the Uchiha for hurting his blonde.


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi was excited

Kakashi was excited. Today was the day of Naruto's test. If he could prove himself in front of Kakashi and some others he would be allowed to skip Chunnin and just become a Jounin. He would finally be able to see how much his student had grown since the event a year ago with Sasuke. Or if he had instead gone backwards.

That would be bad.

But he doubted it could happen with Naruto.

He sat down at his seat in the stand, next to Iruka's. Iruka looked nervous.

"You don't think he'll do bad do you?" Iruka asked him.

"Naruto? No way. He'll do fine. Even Danzo and Hiashi are gonna have to admit how good he is after this."

"Yeah, you're right. This is Naruto."

The two quieted as the Hokage and Kazekage took their seats behind everyone and Naruto's challenger entered the stadium. Aburame Shino. They had chosen Shino because he knew Naruto, he specialized in long-distance fighting where Naruto was close-distance and his bugs were a great defense (actually I pulled him out of a hat).

Naruto entered also with, to everyone except Gaara's surprise, a sword at his hip. He was wearing black full-length pants (think Gaara's), a tight black tank top and his orange jacket half open. He also wasn't wearing his forehead protector anywhere.

Kakashi sat up at this. If Naruto was doing this in hope of becoming a Jounin, shouldn't he be wearing his headband? Unless...no, Naruto may be angry but he wouldn't...would he?

"As some of you may have noticed," the Hokage spoke up, "Uzumaki Naruto is not wearing a forehead protector. This is because we are currently in the middle of paperwork for a transfer. When it goes through, Uzumaki will officially be a ninja of the Hidden Sand village."

He would it seems.

Next to him, Iruka looked down. He wasn't surprised. Kakashi thought that if it wasn't for the other ninja around him, Iruka would be crying over the loss of his once son. Just as he had cried when he found out about 'the incident' and Naruto leaving to Sand afterwards.

The fight was incredible. Naruto was faster then ever before. He actually managed to dodge most of Shino's bug attacks. His defense was great and he pulled a lot of shuriken and senbon out of the inside of his jacket and hidden pockets. As he watched he noticed Naruto had incorporated some of the Hyuuga style into his fighting, though aiming for bodily pressure points rather than chakra ones. One attack...Shino was lucky it was a shadow clone rather than him; it was a direct hit to the heart and could have killed him easily.

When Naruto drew his sword when he was a good 15m away from Shino Kakashi was tempted to call him an idiot for making his intention so obvious. Instead he copied Sasuke by drawing his wind chakra into the sword and performing a perfect Rasen-shuriken without the risk of bodily harm. Then he threw like a real shuriken...and killed a good amount of Shino's bugs as he tried to escape.

But during this Naruto had crouched, hiding his hands. When Shino finally escaped the large Rasen-shuriken he then had multiple little ones being fired at him from Naruto's fingertips. He wasn't so lucky to avoid all of those and lost the use of his left arm in the attempt.

Another new trick was Naruto raising his right hand and bringing it stabbing it in to the ground. It didn't do much, at first. Until Shino was suddenly blown away when a hurricane blew out of the ground. Shino was forced to forfeit after that. He couldn't withstand another of Naruto's wind attacks. And Naruto didn't seem to be tiring at all, nor did he seem like he would need to draw on the fox's chakra anytime soon, which would mean his disqualification. Instead, no one doubted Naruto was more then ready to become a Jounin, even for the Sand village.

Which he did easily a week later.


	5. Chapter 5

"You let him get away

"You let him get away! You let him leave!! How the fuck could you do that??" The shark-faced man was _not_ happy with the youngest Uchiha at the moment.

When the Uchiha had said he would deal with him they all knew what he meant. And he was right. It would be better than mentally torturing for a year to do that. But he should have followed him to make sure he didn't go back to the Leaf village or the Sand village. He should have made sure he stayed out in the forest or went to a new village. Torture that would last for years. That's what it was supposed be like.

But no. The raven had walked off instead. Leaving him to go back to Leaf. Even that would have been satisfying. He seemed scarred enough by what Sasuke had done. Until he moved to Sand. The next time Sasuke – in disguise at the Jounin exams - had seen Naruto he was stronger, faster and, whilst still upset about the past, he had moved onto the point where he could be around his old friends again...for a bit and as long as certain topics were avoided. But that wasn't the point. He was healing! That wasn't supposed to happen!

Sasuke had not dirtied himself with the blonde dobe just so he could go and forget it. In truth, Sasuke had slightly regretted what he had done. For the whole year. His team and the Akatsuki had realized this so they had not said anything about it. Instead they had trusted he knew what he was doing. But he hadn't. And now the fucking little bastard had almost forgotten it.

But there was another way to make sure he never 'recovered'. And he told Kisame so.

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"Simple...the dobe can't handle genjutsu. Never has been able to. And I already know what to show him. Heh. It'll actually be quite funny I reckon"

Two weeks later Naruto and the three Sand siblings were heading back to Wind country, Naruto a new Jounin and Sand village ninja. Traveling through the forest they were attacked. By a group of very, very stupid bandits.

It turned out the bandits weren't as stupid as they thought. They successfully separated the group and it may Sasuke laugh to watch Naruto so nervous as he tried to find his way back to his group. Now it was time to start.

Karin transformed into Naruto and quickly made her way to Gaara.

"Naruto. Good, you're here. Have you seen Temari and Kankuro?"

"No, I haven't. But they'll be alright."

His nonchalance made Gaara look at him sharply. Normally he would be even more worried then Gaara himself. When Naruto launched himself at the redhead, Gaara froze. What had gotten into him? He found out when Naruto pressed his lips to his.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing you," was replied with a silly smile, "c'mon Gaa. Temari and Kankuro will be fine. They're strong. I know you want to, I've seen you looking."

That was true, but he didn't think Naruto had seen. Was there something wrong with Naruto? He was acting a little strangely. But when he leaned in for another kiss, Gaara found himself eagerly responding. That was when Sasuke allowed the real Naruto to stumble into the clearing. But Sasuke had already cast the genjutsu. Naruto didn't see himself with Gaara. No. He saw Gaara with Sasuke. And Temari and Kankuro off to the side. He saw Temari and Kankuro spot him, point him out and laugh.

He saw Sasuke turn around and smirk.

"Loser, what do you want?"

Naruto fell to his knees. He felt worse then the last time he'd seen Sasuke. Gaara and his siblings were the ones who had saved him. Were they really conspiring with Sasuke? Had he fallen into a trap? He had to tell Tsunade. But he wouldn't be allowed back in Leaf without a passport and now he couldn't get one. But he couldn't believe it. He just couldn't.

Behind him in the trees, Sasuke was stifling a snigger. This was working better than he had imagined. Naruto was falling straight into it. When Gaara turned around, finally realizing he wasn't with the real Naruto, he ran to his blonde's side. But he wasn't very good with genjutsu either. Probably a Jinchuuriki thing.

However he did know the best way to end genjutsu if you couldn't raise it normally. And that was to kill the caster. He killed Karin without a second thought, thinking it must have been the fake Naruto. It didn't work. Oh well, the wench deserved it for deceiving him anyway. Now he was beginning to slip back into his old homicidal tendencies. He was pissed.

Then Gaara noticed the tiny sliver of chakra in the trees behind Naruto. He knocked the trees with his sand, at the same time sending a small shower of shuriken and kunai. His mood worsened when he saw the Uchiha jump out and land confidently in front of him, just Naruto between them.

"Now, how did I know that a Naruto launching himself at you would keep you distracted? It really was too easy, fag."

Gaara's eyes narrowed. How dare the fucking Uchiha! He would kill him. And he would do it in the most painful way he could imagine.

Gaara had learned a new trick also, very similar to Naruto's earth tornado (the one that came out of the ground). Instead, the ground under Sasuke erupted into a mini sandstorm threw him back at a tree, catching him before he could actually grab anything. He couldn't allow the Uchiha time to respond or he knew he would be killed.

He surrounded Sasuke, similar to his sand coffin, but instead each grain started spinning on its own. No longer part of a whole, now a huge group of lots of singulars. Each grain started closing in on Sasuke, still being held, and ground into one of the pores in his skin. Every pore on his body was being assaulted. Even the almighty Uchiha couldn't hold back a scream as his control on the genjutsu dropped.

That was when Temari and Kankuro made their way back to the clearing. Gaara gestured to Naruto and they rushed over, easily taking off the genjutsu. Naruto's eyes widened when he heard Sasuke's scream and he spun to face him. Gaara looked insanely mad. He cocked his head.

"So, it wasn't real? Gaara doesn't really love Sasuke and you don't really hate me?"

Temari's eyes widened when she realized what he'd seen. That fucking Uchiha had tried to break him by making him think he was alone. Heh. That would only work if he actually had been.

"No Naru, it wasn't real. We're here for you…and Gaara's about to kill the Uchiha."

Kankuro slung an arm around the younger blonde and grinned to him.

"Looks painful don't it?" He laughed. Naruto smirked.

He stood up. "Gaara stop!"

The redhead did, startled. "You can't actually believe that stuff from before? He deserves this and more!"

"That's true but I don't want you to have to do it. There are still bandits around let them kill him," Naruto looked to Sasuke. "You're not worth us, especially me, dirtying our hands over. Failure. You were supposed to torture me, break me, make me kill myself, but you failed. You said at our Chunnin exams you would beat Gaara and now you're losing. Loser. And you've teamed up with the same group the brother you so longed to kill was once with, you're becoming him. Pathetic. But you're worse then him. He didn't let you kill him did he? He used a technique that killed him, that's practically suicide. Pathetic. Loser. Failure. You're not worth or time."

He was tempted to spit on him, but instead he just turned away and walked proudly back to Temari and Kankuro. Gaara smirked proudly at him.

"He's right. You're not worth our time. But I can't ignore what you did to him, the fact that you tried. So I'll just make it quick."

Sasuke looked down. The dobe's words had hit him hard. He had failed. Now he knew why Naruto also worked so hard. He wanted to show him he wasn't a failure, but he had turned his back on him. He didn't hear what Gaara said to him. So he panicked when he saw the sand rising around him again. He saw Gaara glaring at him.

"Please! No! Don't! Don't! I don't want to die! Please!"

But the sand enclosed him. He couldn't move. He couldn't talk. He couldn't think. The sand moved in lightning fast. He felt himself being crushed. He couldn't breathe. He was scared. He screamed his fear. Then nothing.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Sasuke's blood streaming out of the sand coffin. He couldn't speak he was so shocked. Temari was winging that she wanted a go at him to. Kankuro was patting Gaara on the back. He was dead. The one constant nag in his life. The one constant drive. The reason he strove to be better. Was dead. And he felt…

Relieved.

Not sad. Not angry at Gaara. Not even begrudging the redhead the kill. Relieved. That he no longer had that constant nag that it was his fault. That voice saying he was a 'dobe' or a 'loser' or a 'whore'. It was gone, like breathing your first breath of fresh air after being inside all day. He felt free.

That night the Sand sibs were forced to stay in the forest. They didn't really like that, they weren't really used to spending nights in forests. Gaara and Naruto would take first watch, when there was more risk because Naruto did know forests, and Temari and Kankuro would take second.

Gaara was glad. He needed to talk to the blonde man. Even if he wasn't really looking forward to it. He waited until he was certain his siblings were asleep.

"Are you angry?"

The blonde looked up. "Angry why? Because of Sasuke?"

"Not quite, I know you wouldn't have done it. Because I shouldn't have let you fall under that genjutsu. I should have noticed the transformation jutsu and found him before he cast it."

Naruto came over and put his arm around Gaara. "No way. They had it planned so you couldn't help me. And I certainly won't begrudge any man time with a pretty lady."

Gaara looked up sharply. He hadn't seen…at all?

"Pretty lady? No…I…wasn't with a…'pretty lady'. I was with…never mind. I just wanted to make sure you weren't angry."

Naruto cocked his head. So who was he with then?

"Never. You know, in that genjutsu, I saw you and him kissing. And Temari and Kankuro were laughing at me because it was like a joke. I…I actually believed it. I was seriously considering how to get back to Konoha to tell Tsunade about it. But I couldn't. I was seriously so stupid. But when I woke up and I saw you killing him, I realized what had happened…I felt like apologizing to you and the others. Because I had doubted you. I really am an idiot."

"Not an idiot, like me you fall into genjutsus easily. And he had made it so detailed you weren't supposed to be able to tell the difference between reality and the genjutsu, he was a talented caster I'll give him that. Temari and Kankuro…they think of you as another little brother. They would never betray you like that. And I…I would rather kiss my father's corpse then kiss the Uchiha."

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, I guess Tema-chan and Kuro have become like a big brother and sister over the past year. Silly of me really to doubt them. And you…I don't know. But I do know you would never have even liked him and certainly not enough to kiss him!"

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?"

"Well, the way you said you weren't with a 'pretty lady' before…Gaara…do you by any chance like guys?"

Gaara looked down. "Depends. What'll you do if I say yes?"

"What do you mean? I never grew up with anyone telling me homosexuality was wrong so I've always been fine with it. If you like guys, then you go for it."

"What if it is only one, specific male I like?"

"Like who? Bushy Brows?"

Gaara looked at him like he'd grown a second head. "No. No. Not Rock Lee…it's…uh…well. Naruto, _you_ are the one I like. I know that because of the Uchiha you may be uncomfortable with that but that is how I am. I'm not going to act on it, I will wait. Or, if you never wish for anything, I shall forget it. But this is now how I am."

Naruto was surprised, to say the least. Gaara liked _him_. Did that mean…he wasn't dirty from Sasuke? He felt so happy he wanted too cry. Instead he leaned over to Gaara and pressed his lips to Gaara's.

His surprise grew when he was pushed off. Gaara's eyes had narrowed.

"KAI!"

Not even a flicker. Usually Gaara could make it so it would at least flicker so he knew it was a genjutsu. No flicker meant…no genjutsu. Oops.

He held a hand out to Naruto, who understood what had happened the second he had called 'kai'. Naruto took the hand and was brought up to Gaara. This time Gaara was the one to bring his lips to Naruto's. This time it was not a jutsu, nor did Gaara think it was. This time it was real. And they both felt it. They heat flowed through them, like molten lava. Hot enough to melt the ice caps.

Naruto knew he would never freeze again in this sort of heat.

**Still not sure whether or not to do an epilogue…what do you want?**


	6. Chapter 6

Never mind the 'missing chapter' 3, I accidentally uploaded chapter 2 twice and had to delete it

Never mind the 'missing chapter' 3, I accidentally uploaded chapter 2 twice and had to delete it.


End file.
